Happy Valentine's Day My Natsuki
by yurianimeotaku
Summary: This is my submission for the personal Mai-HiME Valentine’s Day writing challenge I issued to a few of my fellow FFN authors. ShoujoAi. ShizNat.


**DISCLAIMER: **I keep telling you, I don't own anything mentioned. If I did, my bank account would be larger and housed in Switzerland. Actually, check with Bad one for ownership.

**A/N: **This is my submission for the personal Mai-HiME Valentine's Day writing challenge I issued to a few of my fellow FFN authors.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day My Natsuki**

After receiving Natsuki's birthday present, Shizuru became consumed with what she was going to give Natsuki for Valentine's Day, which was only two months away. Shizuru considered the traditional gift of chocolates, but Natsuki didn't really like chocolates and the idea of chocolate-covered mayo turned Shizuru's stomach.

This dilemma was all Shizuru thought about from sunrise to sunset. She thought about nothing else, to the point her University studies were starting to be affected. Shizuru even failed a test, her first ever. She knew she had to figure out what to give Natsuki pretty quickly or her grades would suffer the consequences. Of course, Natsuki was being absolutely no help.

"What would my Natsuki like for Valentine's Day?"

"Valentine's Day?! Is it here already?"

"Yes. I have Valentine's Day. You have White Day."

"Why do I get White Day?"

"My Natsuki has forgotten our agreement already?"

"Oh…no."

"Good. What would you like?"

"Nothing."

"Ara, I cannot give you nothing."

"Fine, chocolate then. Isn't that the traditional Valentine's Day gift?"

"Yes, but my Natsuki does not like chocolates."

"So? It's tradition."

After several minutes of this, a frustrated Shizuru gave up asking.

One day, while lost in her Valentine's Day reverie during Business Law class, she figured out the perfect gift. She was so thrilled and relieved; she let out a small exclamation. Of course, it ended up being louder than Shizuru thought and disrupted the class.

As soon as she got out of class, she made all the arrangements. Everything was in place, except for her beloved.

Shizuru impatiently waited for Natsuki to get home. It seemed as if time crawled by slower. Finally, at the usual time, Shizuru heard Natsuki's key in the door to their apartment. As usual, Shizuru pounced on Natsuki as the younger woman entered their apartment.

"Shi-zu-ru!"

"I am just so happy to see my Natsuki."

"You see me every single day."

"Fufufu"

Shizuru waited until dinner to ask Natsuki what she waited all day to ask.

"Natsuki?"

"Mmmm?"

"I would like to take you somewhere special for Valentine's Day, so do not plan anything for that day. We will be leaving as soon as you get home the day before."

"Where are you taking me?"

"You will see."

* * *

February 13th proved to be a most trying day for Shizuru. Once again, she had everything running like clockwork, except for her beloved. Natsuki's curiosity got the better of her as Valentine's Day approached, so when February 13th finally arrived, she decided to leave classes early. She successfully snuck into their apartment and found Shizuru on the telephone.

"Everything is arranged? Wonderful. Yes, I understand we will need to make a stop for fuel, but we will get to Bologna in time, correct? Good. We will board the plane at 4PM."

Shizuru hung up the telephone and turned to find Natsuki standing directly behind her. The older woman jumped.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I got home early."

"Did you hear?"

"Yes. Why are you taking me to Bologna, Italy?"

Shizuru's thoughts quickly scrambled for an answer that would not give away her surprise, but she knew there was none. Natsuki had overheard everything and now the surprise was ruined, so with a deep sigh, Shizuru confessed.

"I wanted to surprise you, like you surprised me for my birthday, but you ruined it. I am taking you to the Ducati Museum and Factory. They have two tours a day."

Natsuki was speechless. She just stared at Shizuru with wide eyes, her mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out.

"Are you happy now that you ruined my surprise?"

Shizuru began to cry. Natsuki, finally coming out of her shock, blinked and saw her girlfriend crying. She quickly wrapped her arms around Shizuru.

"Shizuru, I'm SO sorry for blowing the surprise, but…I'm SO happy right now I could burst."

"Are you?"

"YES! I've ALWAYS wanted to see the Ducati Museum and Factory."

"I am happy then. Now go get ready, the sooner we leave, the sooner we will arrive."

Natsuki was a complete bundle of nerves the entire plane ride. She paced up and down the private plane.

"Shizuru, why are we taking such a large plane?"

"Father took the private jet. He flew mother to Paris for a romantic Valentine's Day dinner.

"You Fujinos sure know how to spoil your…um…you know."

Shizuru put her hand over her mouth and giggled at Natsuki's frustration.

"Yes, we do. Now please sit down and stay put."

Natsuki returned to her seat for an entire two minutes before she was up and pacing again. Shizuru knew she would not have any peace with Natsuki pacing, so she decided to get Natsuki talking about the upcoming Ducati tour. It worked. Natsuki spent the remainder of the plane ride in her seat, talking about Ducati.

Once they landed and disembarked the private plane, they got in their private car. Shizuru checked her watch, which still read Tokyo time. She reached inside her purse, pulled out another watch reading Bologna time, and switched watches.

"Shizuru? Two watches?"

"It is just easier this way."

"Are we on time?"

"Yes, but we will be cutting it very close because of the layover delay."

Natsuki's eyes widened with fear and her body tensed up.

"But we'll make it, right? Right?"

"Do not worry my Natsuki. If we miss today's tour, we can always catch tomorrow's tour."

Natsuki's entire body relaxed at this news. The driver, having overheard their conversation, spoke.

"Fujino-san, you will not be able to stay another day in Bologna. Your father needs the private plane back by tomorrow."

Natsuki's eyes widened with fear again and remained that way until they arrived at the Ducati Museum and Factory. Natsuki bolted out of the private car as soon as it stopped.

"Shi-zu-ru! Come on!"

Natsuki tried everything to get Shizuru to move faster, short of picking up her girlfriend and carrying her to the front entrance.

"I'm sorry Miss. The last tour of the day left five minutes ago."

Natsuki's face was crestfallen. She looked like a wolf puppy that just had its dinner stolen. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Natsuki, I am SO sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"You can still take pictures of the factory out here."

"I guess so."

Natsuki shrugged her shoulders and went around taking pictures of the outside of the Ducati Museum and Factory. When she finished, she returned to Shizuru, who was seated on a bench in front of the entrance.

"Finished?"

"Uh-huh."

Natsuki was still as sad as before. Shizuru slipped her arm inside Natsuki's and they started back to the car.

"Natsuki, wait a minute. I should use their facilities before we leave."

Shizuru pulled a lifeless Natsuki back to the front entrance with her. After speaking to the guard there, Shizuru pulled Natsuki through the entrance doors with her. Natsuki's spirits perked up when she saw all the Ducati historical items on display in the lobby. Shizuru smiled as she watched Natsuki cherish each display case. The only sound Shizuru heard was the shutter of Natsuki's camera and an occasional gasp from the awestruck younger woman. After Natsuki got her fill of the lobby, she returned to Shizuru and they continued their search for the restroom.

"Natsuki, the guard told me the restrooms were over here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Perhaps it's through this door?"

Shizuru opened the door and they found themselves on the factory floor. The noise level from the revving engines was incredible. Shizuru put her hands over her ears and looked over at Natsuki, who just stood wide-eyed and open mouthed. Once Natsuki's shock wore off, she raised her camera to take a picture, but was immediately stopped by an official looking man in a jumpsuit. The man motioned it was not allowed. Natsuki understood and returned the camera to its bag around her waist. The man motioned for Shizuru and Natsuki to follow him.

They followed him into a small room on the factory floor.

"Hello. I'm Lorenzo Benassi, the factory manager. You must be Shizuru Fujino."

"Yes."

Natsuki just stood and stared as she wondered how this man knew Shizuru.

"You must be Natsuki Kuga."

"Yes."

"Please put these on and follow me."

Lorenzo handed them each a jumpsuit, eye and ear protection. Once they were properly attired, he led them back on to the factory floor. He took them through a few more doors, until they reached the assembly room. Natsuki's eyes popped out of her head as she saw all the motorcycles in various stages of assembly being worked on. Lorenzo motioned for them to remove their ear protection.

"You can hear in here."

"Thank you Benassi-san."

"Yes, thanks."

"Miss Kuga, if you would step this way."

Lorenzo led Natsuki to an assembly stand. She smiled as she looked at the bare motorcycle frame in front of her. She instantly recognized it. It was the Limited Edition Ducati Monster S4RS Tricolore. Lorenzo handed her a pneumatic tool and instructed her to get to work. She blinked rapidly and stared at him incredulous. He just smiled and yelled for Shizuru to join them.

"Miss Fujino, Miss Kuga does not seem to know what to do. I thought you…"

"Natsuki, do you know how to use that tool?"

"Of course!"

"Then I would suggest you get to work."

Natsuki began assembling the motorcycle with a HUGE smile on her face the entire time. Shizuru sat in a chair far enough away so she wouldn't get in the way, yet close enough to watch Natsuki.

Several hours later, Natsuki put the finishing touches on the motorcycle and beamed as she surveyed her masterpiece. Lorenzo startled her when he spoke.

"VERY good work Miss Kuga. You just have the final step left."

Natsuki struggled to remove the completed motorcycle from the assembly stand, but after some tugging, she freed it. She stood with the motorcycle and looked at Shizuru, who was still in her chair and now sipping tea. The tea obsessed woman sensed Natsuki looking at her, so she looked up from her tea. When Natsuki caught Shizuru's eye, she motioned for her girlfriend to follow her. Shizuru put down her tea and followed Natsuki into the next room.

Natsuki washed, polished, and gave the motorcycle its final prep. After she finished, she stood and stared at what she put together with her own two hands. She beamed so brightly, she could have landed planes. Lorenzo broke her reverie.

"Just one final step. You have to take it for a test drive around the track."

Natsuki's jaw dropped and tears welled in her eyes. She looked at Lorenzo, then at Shizuru, and back at Lorenzo.

"Roll it over there and they will help you."

Natsuki rolled the motorcycle over to where Lorenzo instructed. The men filled the motorcycle with all the required fluids and just enough fuel for one lap around the track. Natsuki donned the helmet they handed her and rode the motorcycle on to the track.

After one lap, she returned. She removed her helmet, returned it to the men, and rolled the motorcycle over to where Lorenzo and Shizuru stood.

"She runs perfectly! She's going to make her new owner VERY happy."

Lorenzo and Shizuru smiled at Natsuki.

"If you don't mind my asking, where is she headed?"

"The invoice states the motorcycle is not being shipped. It's being picked up."

"Someone here in Bologna is getting her?"

"Yes."

"Lucky stiff. I envy him."

"Him?"

"Yeah, isn't some guy getting her?"

"Ara, not this one my Natsuki."

"Huh?"

"Happy Valentine's Day my Natsuki."


End file.
